Gone With the Wind Tenipuri style!
by Ryokittie
Summary: TezuRyo COMPLETED! Spread the LUV joint fic with one of my best friend, while being bored at school...the summary? i think the title tells all. OK..so Fuji is a little evil in this story, but i luv him nonetheless!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLIAMER: WE DO **NOT** OWN PRICE OF TENNS (sadly)

A/N: my friend and I wrote this ficcie at school, while we were bored out of our minds… I must say it turned out rather good! So after you read, please review and tell us what you think! Arigato mina-san!

Chapter One:

Ryoma sighed as he stared off into the distance as Tomo and Sakuno chattered away about the Barbeque at Tezuka's mansion the next day. Closing his eyes he thought of the one he loved most… then out of the blue, Tomo ran up next to Ryoma and practically screamed,

"Ryoma-sama! Won't you dance with me and Sakuno tomorrow? Ne! Don't you agree Sakuno?"

"Eh? A-ano.." Sakuno, looking at the day dreaming Ryoma and blushes

Ryoma gets up and walks back into the house "Che! All this talk about the Barbeque… Mada Mada Dane!" At this, Sakuno runs up to Ryoma and gently holds his arm. " Ne, Ryoma-kun, if I told you a secret, would you have one dance with me?" Ryoma looks at her curiously and waits for what she has to say

"You know about Tezuka-Sama ne?" Sakuno started. At the mention of this name, Ryoma perks up and looks immediately interested "Hai, go on!"

"Well, I've heard that Tezuka is going announce his engagement to Fuji tomorrow at the barbeque!"

"Masaka!" Ryoma, suddenly pales at this remark and shoves past Sakuno and Tomo walking towards the stables

The next day, Ryoma stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, while glaring at his servant, Horio, who was trying his hardest to feed Ryoma his breakfast, only to be hit in the face by a chunk of Pancakes. Once Ryoma thought he looked good enough, he hurried out ignoring shouts and threats from Horio, and hopped into his carriage.

Just inside of the doors of the Kunimitzu mansion, Tezuka was greeting his guest. When he looks up, he sees Ryoma running hurriedly towards him.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun." Then a small frown appears in his handsome face. "Ryoma, I have… I have something to tell you."

Ryoma forces a small smile and quickly blurts out, "I do too…can we talk somewhere…private?"

Tezuka nods and leads him out to the back garden. They walk in silence, and occasionally looking at one another. Tezuka leans on the porch and looks out to the garden.

"Ryoma… I know I should have told you this sooner, but…I" Tezuka stops suddenly, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around his own. He turns to see who it is, and is greeted by the sight of a certain smiling tensai and a horrified expression on the face of Ryoma.

TBC

Welp, thats the first part, we actually have the whole story on paper so it won't be long until i update it . so...in the mean time, let us know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

"Ryoma… I know I should have told you this sooner, but…I" Tezuka stops suddenly, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around his own. He turns to see who it is, and is greeted by the sight of a certain smiling tensai and a horrified expression on the face of Ryoma.

Before we continue the story, we want to thank the two people who reviewed:

Craze Izumi – This will DEFINITELY be a TezuRyo, because we happen to be big TezuRyo fan as well so no worries there! Thanks for reviewing!

RuByMoOn17- Thanks for reading! And look!! Its updated….ooooo

Now, here is what you've been waiting for….

**Chapter 2**

"Ah! Kuni-darling! So this is where you've been," Fuji curiously looks over at Ryoma, "who is this?" Tezuka sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose… he knew Fuji was going to find out sooner or later. "Fuji, this is Ryoma…", looks over at Ryoma, "…he's my ex-boyfriend. We're good friends now."

"Ah… is that so." Fuji stares at Ryoma for a while before turning back to Tezuka. "Ne, lets go eat something, I'm hungry."

"Etto… actually Fuji, I need to speak to Ryoma…Its rather important…Gomen. I'll find you later though."

"Sou ka…I'll see you later then!" Fuji reaches up and gives a little peck on Tezuka's nose and turns around and faces Ryoma. He opens his eyes to reveal his piercing blue orbs. "Nice to meet you Ryoma-san." Turning his heels, Fuji glides out of the porch to join the party.

Tezuka looks at the retreating figure and turns back to Ryoma. "Sorry about that Ryoma. Anyways, as I was saying…I'm not sure if you know about this, but…I'm going to get married…"

"Sou…," Ryoma looks up at Tezuka but quickly looks away "…with Fuji? Doushite?"

"Funny. That's the same question I ask myself everyday. Why?" Tezuka places a hand on Ryoma's head, making him blush. "I…I don't know if I want to go through with this marriage anymore Ryoma."

Ryoma brightens up at the last comment and shyly grabs Tezuka's hand. "Is it because you… have feelings for someone else?"

"Hmm… I guess you can say that." Sighs and looks at the birds flying around "I've known this…person…for many years, but I don't think I was really ready to devote myself to anyone particular at the time. But now, I think I'm more than ready. What am I suppose to do?"

"Etto… if you really want to and you think your ready…I suppose you can ask this person to marry you. As long as you're happy…"

"Well, I want to. I know I do. But, even if I do, what will happen to Fuji, I can't just leave him like this. And another thing, how am I supposed to tell yo-… this person how I really feel?"

Ryoma frowns and pulls back his hand, while looking at the ground. "Oh Tezuka! I can't take this anymore!" Tezuka is stunned by this unusual behavior and continues to stare at Ryoma "Don't go telling any person how you feel! I still…what I mean to say is…I don't care about any other person. I just…"

Out of nowhere, a giant red blur hurtles into Ryoma and suffocatingly(1) hugs him. "Hoi! Ochibi! I haven't seen you in a while! Lets go eat some barbeque!!" Tezuka wasn't so thrilled to see his guest wandering all over his house and clears his throat to get the red heads attention. "NYA there you are Tezuka! Fujiko-chan is looking for you!"

"I'm sure he is…" Anyone could tell that Tezuka was nearing his limit. "Eiji, I really have to say some THINGS to Ryoma." He made a clearly emphasized "things" in hopes that the hyperactive boy would understand what he was trying to accomplish. And to Tezuka's pleasure he did.

"Eh…ohhh…hoi hoi! I'll just keep Fuji company for a bit then, ne?"

"Ah…Arigatou." Tezuka sighs for the what seems like the hundredth time that day as he looks at Eiji bounce away. "Ryoma…I have something to ask you" Tezuka take a hold of one of Ryoma's hand with his own shaking ones"

"Hai?" Daijoubu Tezuka? You look rather pale" says Ryoma while reaching up and putting his palm against Tezuka's forehead.

"Ah…I'm fine…It's just that, I don't know how to say this…I don't know how you'll react …"

"Tezuka?! Are you sure your ok? Just tell me, it'll be alright! You know you can tell me anything you want, I'll listen."

A small smile appears on Tezuka's face as he takes deep breaths and kneels down in front of Ryoma. "I… I… Ryoma… will you make me the happiest man on earth andallow me take your hand in marriage?

TCB

Ooooh what is going to happen now… is Ryoma going to say yes? No? hah! Not telling! You'll just have to wait for the next update! hm...this was suppose to be a longer chapter...but i kinda ran out of time...gomen mina-san! >. (don't forget to review ppl!!)

AND before I tune out, I wan to say something!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND (because it is officially 12:00am 12/23/04) WHO I WROTE THIS FICCIE WITH!!!!

(I'm not saying her name or security reasons…but…YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!)

::HUGS::

ryokittie


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

"Ryoma…I have something to ask you" Tezuka take a hold of one of Ryoma's hand with his own shaking ones"

"Hai?" Daijoubu Tezuka? You look rather pale" says Ryoma while reaching up and putting his palm against Tezuka's forehead.

"Ah…I'm fine…It's just that, I don't know how to say this…I don't know how you'll react …"

"Tezuka?! Are you sure your ok? Just tell me, it'll be alright! You know you can tell me anything you want, I'll listen."

A small smile appears on Tezuka's face as he takes deep breaths and kneels down in front of Ryoma. "I… I… Ryoma… will you make me the happiest man on earth and let me take your hand in marriage?

Before we continue the story, we want to thank those who reviewed:

babymar-mar – close but no cigar!

RuByMoOn17- yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing again!! ::hugs:: YOSH! Now Im motivated!

arctic draconis- hm… well…in the end Tezuka ends up with…wait…I can't spoil the ending now can I? hehe yea, we're die-hard TezuRyo fan…but we still luv you fuji-chan!!

Krystal- hehe I am honored!! Thankies!! ::glomp attack:: I hope the story will keep

You interested nya

mayneuma – lol your getting really into this huh! I'm glad well, yea, the story starts off like Gone with the Wind, but its not even close to it at the end…well… we tried! -.-" anyways, hope you enjoy the story!!

Now, here is what you've been waiting for….

**Chapter 3**

As Tezuka is kneeled in front of him, Ryoma's eyes grew wide. When the question was hurtled at him, with such impact, he was lost of words. "Te…Tezuka…I…I don't….I…" Before Ryoma was able to finish his sentence, Fuji storms in on the couple once more, this time, with a nervous looking Eiji trailing close behind. "Tezuuuuka…Ne, Tezu-"

Fuji, seeing the revolting scene before him, stops talking suddenly and opens his eye. "Na...Nani?"

"Fuji…" Tezuka starts; standing up and firmly holds Ryoma's hand. "I…I'm sorry, but I've decided…I'm going to marr…"

"I leave for just a moment, and here, I find you in such a shameful position! I trusted you with all my heart Tezuka-san! I LOVED you!" Fuji looks at Tezuka almost pleadingly. "I don't have to take this! Tezuka, you love me, and you know it! Without me, you're nothing! And you…" Fuji looksdown from Tezuka to Ryoma, and glares menacingly at Ryoma. If looks could kill, Ryoma would have dropped dead now and then. "…You're going to pay dearly for this!" Fuji strides over to Tezuka and grabs his arm and drags him away. (A/N: somehow, I can't see that happening…oh…sorry for butting in)

"Ah! Fuji! Cho…chotto matte! Fuji, let me explain! Argh! Ryoma!"

"Tezuka! I lov-"

"Nya Ochibi, I think you should let Tezuka and Fuji handle this" Eiji interrupts scratching his head with a confused look on his face. Anyone would have looked at Eiji and smiled, but Ryoma, was in no mood to smile.

"Che! What would you know? Get away from me Eiji-Sempai!" with that Ryoma stormed out of the room and left an even more confused Eiji on the porch.

"Nya…?"

In a hall way, not far from the Garden, Tezuka and Fuji are walking in silence, until Tezuka suddenly stops. "Fuji, I think we need to talk…no…we have to talk."

"Nani? About what Kuni-chan?" Fuji turns around and smiles innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. Now is not the time to play dumb."

"How dare you say that to me, when you were the one being stupidly tricked by that…tramp Ryoma Echizen!" Fuji is clearly ticked off at this point, glaring at Tezuka.

"You shouldn't say such cruel words Fuji-kun. And don't you dare get Ryomainvolved in this!"

"Why not? He's just tricking you! You know his flirty reputation! I know you really love me! You're just being fooled!"

Tezuka can feel a headache slowly crawling its way into his head. "You just don't understand Syuusuke. You see, I've known him for many years before I met you. We were happy and we were in love."

FLASHBACK

Tezuka and Ryoma were riding their horse down to the shore and it was near sunset. The air was crisp and the waves were crashing against the surface of the rocks. The two love birds were sitting hand-in-hand on the sand.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, are we going to live like this forever?" asked Ryoma smiling up at the older boy.

"Are you happy this way?"

"Mmm…very" Ryoma hugs Tezuka's strong arms and as a result causes the two to fall on their back, with Ryoma grinning from ear to ear. "Aishiteru Kunimitsu!"

"I love you too Ryoma." Tezuka leans down to capture Ryoma's lips. Muah!

A few days after the beach scene

CRASH!!

Ryoma and Tezuka ducked their heads in order to avoid getting hit in the face with various flying objects. "NANI?" a thunderous voice yelled. "Tezuka! You will NOT marry this…tramp!! And that is final! I expect you to find someone else more suitable to share the family fortune with. Understood?"

"Hai…" whispered Tezuka, barely audible, as a single tear drop rolled down Ryoma's face.

END FLASHBACK

"In love you say?" Fuji chuckles. "Don't make me laugh. What makes you think he could ever love you the way I do? How do you even know that he still does? He probably already moved on! I mean look at him! He already has lovely girls like Tomo and Sakuno drooling all over him."

"Enough Fuji… I want our last day together to be memorable. I never thought that you could be so shallow. You don't know Ryoma like I do. Please understand."

"Last day you say?" Laughs "Oh dear Tezuka, we'll be together forever. I'll see to that. Now…I'm going to go take care of some things. Be good!" Fuji kisses Tezuka's cheek and opens his eyes, to look at Tezuka eye to eye. Anyone else would have run away from the deadly glare, but trust Tezuka to keep his composer at any given time.

Tezuka frowns at the retreating back of Fuji. Tezuka knows all too well what that glare destined. This meant trouble. Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself. He turned and started to look for Ryoma.

TBC…

Woot! Done with this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this! And btw! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!

Ryokitte signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

"Enough Fuji… I want our last day together to be memorable. I never thought that you could be so shallow. You don't know Ryoma like I do. Please understand."

"Last day you say?" Laughs "Oh dear Tezuka, we'll be together forever. I'll see to that. Now…I'm going to go take care of some things. Be good!" Fuji kisses Tezuka's cheek and opens his eyes, to look at Tezuka eye to eye. Anyone else would have run away from the deadly glare, but trust Tezuka to keep his composer at any given time.

Tezuka frowns at the retreating back of Fuji. Tezuka knows all too well what that glare destined. This meant trouble. Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself. He turned and started to look for Ryoma.

Before we continue the story, we want to thank those who reviewed:

RuByMoOn17- WAI WAI thanks SO much for keeping up with the story and reviewing!! ::GLOMPS:: yea, well, fuji is gonna get a lot worse…I'll tell u that much -.-….why….why did he turn so evil T.T

Craze Izumi x 2- thanks for reviewing for every chappie! Im so happy thereare reviewers like you :nod nod: I totally agree that there aren't nearly as many TezuRyo ficcies as there should be…yupyup... and no worries, Ryoma is in fine hands literally!

ai-chan- LOL "emotionally torture Tezuka" scarrie nya... nah…Ryoma is too sweet to do that but yay! Thank you for reviewing!! TezuRyo 4ever!!

ON WARDS!

**Chapter 4**

Ryoma was currently stomping through the Tezuka residence and catches a glimpse of his long time friend. "Momo-sempai!"

Having heard his name, Momo turned around to meet a smirking Ryoma. "Ah! Echizen! Long time no see, ne? how have you been?"

"Ano… where is Ann-chan?" Ryoma asks completely ignoring his sempai's question, and smirking while at it.

"Eh?" Momo blushes and looks away scratching the back of his head. "She's over there with her onii-chan. How about you? How are things with Tezuka-san? Ah! Look! Here comes Ann-chan"

"Konichiwa Momo-kun! And you too Ryoma-san" Ann chirped.

"Ah…" Ryoma replied angrily.

"Ara? Ryoma-kun. You look a little mad…" Ann looks up at Momo. "Momoshiro…what did you do?"

"EH?! I didn't do anything! He was like that when I met him!"

"Iiya… daijobu… im fine, I just met with Fuji and Tezuka."

"Hontou ni? You haven't seen them in while have you?" Ann asked curiously

"Yea, but I don't think I should have come today either."

"Nani? Doushite?" Momo persisted

"Betsuni…its nothing…" Ryoma answered sadly and looked away from the couple.

"Hmm… well, hope you sort things out Echizen! Ne, Ann lets dance!"

"Ah…Ja then." Ryoma said his good-bye and turned to walk towards the lake.

Ryoma sat at the bank of the lake looking up at the setting sun. What joyous memories it brought. It was then he heard a twig snap behind him. "Hello Ryoma-san!"

"Ah…" Ryoma barely acknowledged Fuji.

Fuji looked contently out to the horizon and begins, "I hope you know that Tezuka loves me and only me!"

"Teme! Is this what you're here to talk about? Mada mada dane! He belongs to me and has belonged to me since we were born… it was destiny" Ryoma countered confidently.

"What makes you think your good enough for him. Tezuka comes from a respectable family, and he only deserves the best. He's perfect, kind, and caring, unlike you! You are not worth his time."

Ryoma is taken aback by the cruel truth told my Fuji as his eyes widen noticeably. "It's not true…" he whispers.

Fuji smirks knowing that his plan is working…his plan to make Ryoma himself give Tezuka up. "If you can tell me I'm wrong, then go ahead, but it proves that I'm right. You should just quit while you're ahead. We both know that Tezuka only deserves the best."

Ryoma breaks down and yells, "Tezuka does indeed deserve the best! But that doesn't necessarily have to be you!"

"And what makes you think it's you?"

"I…I don't! But I'm not going to give up!"

"Oh, still? What a persistant little brat you are" Fuji glared.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you!" Ryoma turns and starts to walk away.

"No! I think you need to understand that right now with me, Tezuka is truly happy. I never once broke his trust, nor have I ever hurt him. Can you say the same?"

Ryoma stops abruptly and looks back with guilt in his eyes, "No…I can't… but I've learned my lesson."

"How naïve you are! You may have learned your lesson, but after a nasty break up like that, do you really think that Tezuka forgiven you yet? He has NO reason to trust you with his precious heart!"

"Fuji…I wish…not to talk to you any longer." Ryoma said, trying his best to keep his tears from running down.

"Well then, I hope you make the right decision Ryoma-san, and not break his heart a second time." That said, Fuji smiled and walked away. 'Mission accomplished' smirked the tensai.

Tezuka was positioned in his comfy chair with a book in his hand. He wasn't reading it though, his mind was processing many things for him to concentrate in the book. "Te...Tezuka…" Hearing his name, he looked up and found that Ryoma was talking to him.

"Oh, Ryoma, I'm glad you're here. Could I talk to you? It seems like I'm doing a lot of talking today."

"Good then, could…could you let me talk first then?" Ryoma asked refusing to look at Tezuka. "Because… because I have something to tell you too."

"Hai… so, tell me what's on your mind."

"Tezuka…" Ryoma started and looks at the ground, as not to show Tezuka his tears

"…" Tezuka patiently waited to see what Ryoma had to say.

"…I…I don't think we should be….be anything more…but friends."

Tezuka dropped the book he was holding and stands up hastily, mouth gaping open, unable to say anything.

Just outside of the room where Ryoma and Tezuka were, behind a bush, sat Fuji, smirking at the scene before him.

**TBC**

Well! How do you like it? I hope it was good for your liking!

It is officially CHRISTMAS MORNING!!! ::runs downstairs and rips up presents:: hehe jk, its only 12:30 in the morning…

Anyways, this is my present from me to you! ENJOY! And REVIEW!!

Ryokttie


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

"Oh, Ryoma, I'm glad you're here. Could I talk to you? It seems like I'm doing a lot of talking today."

"Good then, could…could you let me talk first then?" Ryoma asked refusing to look at Tezuka. "Because… because I have something to tell you too."

"Hai… so, tell me what's on your mind."

"Tezuka…" Ryoma started and looks at the ground, as not to show Tezuka his tears

"…" Tezuka patiently waited to see what Ryoma had to say.

"…I…I don't think we should be….be anything more…but friends."

Tezuka dropped the book he was holding and stands up hastily, mouth gaping open, unable to say anything.

Just outside of the room where Ryoma and Tezuka were, behind a bush, sat Fuji, smirking at what Ryoma had just said.

Before we continue the story, we want to thank those who reviewed:

RuByMoOn17-hehe yes yes…poor Ryoma indeed T.T

Craze Izumi- well, there was that one whole flashback scene when Ryoma and Tezuka were at the beach and when they decided to get married, it was forbidden for them. But technically, it was tezuka's fault….incase you wanted more info, I'll write a little more flashback so you can see

Lets gooo!

**Chapter 5**

Tezuka sat bewildered at what Ryoma had just said. "Nani?! Doushite?! Why did you suddenly decide that? Did Fuji say something to you?"

Despite trying his best to hid the tears, Ryoma couldn't help but shudder. "Ii…Iiya! Its just…it'll be for the best"

"Ryoma…I know you wouldn't say those things without a reason. Please tell me what's wrong."

Ryoma feels tears beginning to leak out of his eyes and rubs them away angrily. "NO! It's…just for the best! It should be this way…it should be...it…it just should…" He repeated over and over again, trying to convince himself.

"No Ryoma…your wrong" Tezuka gently hold Ryoma's face and kisses the tears away. "I hope you know that what your doing right now is hurting me more than ever."

"Tezu…Tezuka!"

Tezuka embraces Ryoma and holds him tightly. "Never let go Ryoma…never let go." Ryoma clings on to Tezuka as if his life depends on it while crying his heart out.

To Fuji, who was currently glaring at the couple from his bush hid-out, it seemed that every thing he did, was only brining the couple closer together than brining them apart. "You won't get away with this Ryoma!"

It was time for the ball, and everyone was dressed in their best attire. Tezuka walked in through the double doors, turning a few heads with his drop-dead appearance. He strides over to where Eiji was standing, "Ne, Eiji, have you seen Ryoma here?"

Eiji taps his chin with his fingers and furrows his eyebrows. "Hmm… gomen, but I haven't seen him in a while Tezuka-san"

"I see…arigato. Ja ne." After a few more minutes of looking for Ryoma, Tezuka ran into his long time friend.

"Konbawa Tezuka! How are things going?"

"I suppose it's going ok…but I can't seem to find Ryoma-kun"

"Ah…I'm sorry to hear that…demo…have you seen Eiji by any chance?"

"Hai, a couple of minutes ago he was by the dessert section where the food is."

"Sankyuu! I hope you find Ryoma-kun."

Once again, Tezuka was alone, looking for his love, when he ran into Fuji.

"Fuji…I trust that you are enjoying yourself with Tachibana?" (A/N: no…it's not Tachifuji -.-)

"Why of course! How about you?" Fuji opens his eyes and looks around.

"I'm doing just fine…" Sigh. "Have you seen Ryoma around here?" Tezuka reluctantly asks.

"Ryoma…that name sounds so familiar, but I just can't get a grasp on it…Gomen!" Fuji replies adding his signature smile.

"Ne, ne. What's going on? Is there a problem?" asked the confused Tachibana.

Then a shorter figure was walking through the doors. Dressed in a black suit, with a light violet blouse, half buttoned. His bangs were brushed to the side, revealing his golden eyes. This alone had turned many heads toward his direction, one of which belonging to none other than Tezuka. Ryoma looks over and sees Tezuka and happily runs over. "Tezuka! There you are!"

"Ryoma…I was looking for you! What were you doing?"

"Eh? Hehe I was dressing up for you!" Ryoma turns around showing himself off. "What do you think?" Ryoma hands Tezuka a bouquet of red roses. "Ne, it's for you."

Fuji looking at the two, finally snaps and grabs the roses and throws them on the floor. This starts to draw people attention towards the three most handsome beings in the room.

"Fuji! Calm down! What's wrong?" Tachibana asks grabbing Fuji's arm.

"What's wrong?? Ask that little gaki over there!"

Tachibana looks over at Tezuka and Ryoma who are holding hands. "Ryoma? I…I thought that you two broke up?"

"Ah…that's what should have happened…but that kid stole MY Tezuka away!" Fuji yelled.

"What do you mean your Tezuka? I didn't steal him from you! He always loved me and I loved him back!"

A crowd begins to form around the fighting duo, and people begin to whisper amongst themselves. "Eh? I thought Tezuka and Fuji were engaged to be married!" Tachibana points out, causing collective gasps and louder murmuring.

"We were! And we still are, Ne? Tezuka, you wouldn't leave me for HIM would you?" Fuji exclaims, opening his eyes to give Tezuka the 'say-no-and-I'll-kill-you' glare.

Ryoma's grip on Tezuka's hand tightens as he yells, "No! Tezuka is mine! He loved me and he still does! You can't take him away from me!"

Then out of nowhere, a crisp chilling voice thundered, "SILENCE!" At this, Ryoma visibly tensed and hid behind Tezuka. This voice belonged to only one person, and that was...

FLASHBACK

After much thought and debate, Tezuka decided to take Ryoma and run-away from home. "Ryoma…do you love me?" Tezuka asked, looking out to the sea.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you!" Ryoma replied sadly, knowing it was the last night they could spend together.

"Do you love me enough…to run away with me? Far from this place where we can live together?" Tezuka looked down at his surprised lover.

"EH?! Te…Tezuka! You can't leave this place! This place is your home and I know it means more to you than anything!"

"I know, but I want to spend my life with you!"

"Iie, your wrong Tezuka… I know you wouldn't be happy if your away from this place."

"Demo…"

"No. If you really are planning to leave… then… I'll leave. I can't have you running from something this precious to you." Ryoma stated tears forming in his eyes.

"Ryo-"

Before Tezuka could say another word, Ryoma placed his lips over Tezuka's for the final and sweetest kiss. Ryoma pulled back and stood up. He turned around so his back was facing Tezuka and smiled sadly. "Sayonara Kunimitsu." Then he began to run as if there was no tomorrow, leaving a heart-broken and astonished Tezuka behind. "Gomen Tezuka. Gomen"

END FLASHBACK

"What is the meaning of this?!" the sharp voice demanded.

"Miss Ryuzaki!" Tachibana said

"It's Ryoma! He's the one causing all the disturbances!" Fuji angrily put in.

"What!? If you would just get over yourself! What makes you think he'll marry you anyways!" Ryoma countered

Tezuka looks at the arguing duo and at his guardian, Miss Ryuzaki. "Um…Chotto Ryoma…"

"Because I said so!" Miss Ryuzaki pointed out to the bewildered Ryoma.

"Nani?? Doushite! You never let me even get near Tezuka! What makes Fuji any better? Is it because he's richer? Because he has better family background than I do?" Ryoma desperately yells, near breakdown.

Tezuka steps in between the three and hugs Ryoma. "Enough! The fact is that I love Ryoma!"

"Tezuka, Ryoma isn't any good for you or for your family. When I say Fuji is the one and only person you will marry, I mean it! We are through talking about this."

"No. I love Ryoma! He is the only one I could truly ever love."

"If that is your final decision, then I'm afraid, you are no long a part of this family Tezuka." Miss Ryusaki flatly laid out.

Yay…that look longer than expected….mostly because of my lazyness..anyways…its almost NEW YEARS!!! Yay!!

Hope you enjoyed this chappie

-Ryokittie


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGEVIL FUJI COMING YOUR WAY!!!! **

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

"It's Ryoma! He's the one causing all the disturbances!" Fuji angrily put in.

"What!? If you would just get over yourself! What makes you think he'll marry you anyways!" Ryoma countered

Tezuka looks at the arguing duo and at his guardian, Miss Ryuzaki. "Um…Chotto Ryoma…"

"Because I said so!" Miss Ryuzaki pointed out to the bewildered Ryoma.

"Nani?? Doushite! You never let me even get near Tezuka! What makes Fuji any better? Is it because he's richer? Because he has better family background than I do?" Ryoma desperately yells, near breakdown.

Tezuka steps in between the three and hugs Ryoma. "Enough! The fact is that I love Ryoma!"

"Tezuka, Ryoma isn't any good for you or for your family. When I say Fuji is the one and only person you will marry, I mean it! We are through talking about this."

"No. I love Ryoma! He is the only one I could truly ever love."

"If that is your final decision, then I'm afraid, you are no long a part of this family Tezuka." Miss Ryusaki flatly laid out.

For all those who reviewed:

may neuma- Wai Wai! Thanks for reviewing!! Lol jealous wives…how funny! But you know what? I can soo see Fuji and Ryoma in aprons behind the stove… XD no offence… haha

Craze (Izumi) - I assume – I asked myself the same question! What is wrong with Ryoma and Tezuka together? :points at Fuji: I think you should ask him…

RuByMoOn17- muhaha! Yes…I did update…hope your liking the story!

**So the story progresses….**

Ryoma is clearly shocked at the comment Miss Ryuzaki had made. He and Tezuka, along with everyone else in the room suddenly go deathly quiet. Guilty looks are exchanged until Ryoma finally speaks up. "Iie Tezuka… You can't leave the family. I can't let that happen. I know how much your family means to you."

Tezuka looks at Ryoma in disbelief. "Ryoma!"

"Then it seems its settled then, Tezuka you will marry Fuji" Miss Ryuzaki announced

"And that is what it comes down to, ne? Tezuka?" Fuji states, grabbing Tezuka's arm and pulling him out of Ryoma's reach.

"Ry…Ryoma! Chotto Matte! Let me go Fuji!" Tezuka growls. Ryoma is looking at the ground in unable to show Tezuka his pain.

"I told you. You aren't good enough for him Ryoma-kun."

"Fuji, Watch what your saying. Ryoma… don't you ever…EVER think your not good enough for me. You're more than enough. If anything, I'm not good enough for you!"

"Silence Tezuka! We have already settled this issue! It would raise you slightly in my esteem _Echizen-san_ if you at least knew when you are no longer welcomed"

"That's right, Ryoma. You should know your place in society." Fuji grinned

Ryoma continued to glare at the floor, which seemed to be mocking him. His fists clenched in anger as his face started to redden due to anger and shame. "Sumimasen…Good bye then." He abruptly turns around and dashes for the door.

"Ryoma! Come back! MATTE!" Tezuka tries to run to Ryoma but Fuji tightens his grip on Tezuka's arm. "Maa... I think Ryoma has made up his mind. Say with me, I'll never leave you."

Ryoma stops at the door and looks back with tearful eyes. "Sayonara…Kunimitsu."

"FUJI! Hanashite!" (1) Tezuka manages to weave out of Fuji's death-like grip. Fuji may look weak and fragile on the outside, but behind all that delicate skin, is walls of muscles. "Ryoma, if you leave me, I won't have the will to live…I…I can't live with anyone beside you! Don't leave me again…Onegai!"

Ryoma is still glued to the spot crying his heart out, but still unable to look at Tezuka. "Tezuka…" He sniffs, "…Aishiteru" This had earned them collective "awww's" from the "audiences". Fuji on the other hand was looking as if he could blow his top off. He runs over to Ryoma and grabs his arm. "Ryoma, I can't let you steal his heart." With that, Fuji drags Ryoma off into the forest.

"Let go!" Tezuka!! Tasukete(2)!!"

"RYOMA!! Fuji! Get back here right now!" Tezuka growls as he runs after them.

Meanwhile, everyone that was watching the running trio, looked very confused and resumed their activities. Tachibana stands there looking extremely confused as he scratches his head. "Nani? What just happened?"

Fuji runs towards the stables and he grabs the nearest horse and mounts, shoving Ryoma on before galloping away. "Argh! What are you doing?! Let me go! Ugh! Tezuka!!" Ryoma hysterically yells.

"Don't call my Tezuka, I'm taking you where no one will find you."

Ryoma gasps. "Yada! I don't want to! Take me back to Tezuka!"

"Uresai! You wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours would you?"

Ryoma smirks. "Are you implying that I'm better looking that you are?"

"Ahahaha! After what I'm going to do to you, you won't be able to be so conceited! Indeed, you won't be doing much of anything at the bottom on the lake!"

(1) Let me go

(2) help me

Nya sorry if Fuji seems a little too mean and scary...and...yea...well... its not cuz we hate him or anything! we luv fujiko! - anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!....welll... ALMOST!

JA

Ryokittie


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGEVIL FUJI COMING YOUR WAY!!!!**

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

Fuji runs towards the stables and he grabs the nearest horse and mounts, shoving Ryoma on before galloping away. "Argh! What are you doing?! Let me go! Ugh! Tezuka!!" Ryoma hysterically yells.

"Don't call my Tezuka, I'm taking you where no one will find you."

Ryoma gasps. "Yada! I don't want to! Take me back to Tezuka!"

"Uresai! You wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours would you?"

Ryoma smirks. "Are you implying that I'm better looking that you are?"

"Ahahaha! After what I'm going to do to you, you won't be able to be so conceited! Indeed, you won't be doing much of anything at the bottom on the lake!"

may neuma- hehe thanks for reviewing again! School started again after winter break, so I couldn't update for a week… school is SO annoying! . anyways, enjoy!

Shiomi-O…haha! Well, I'm not really fluent in Japanese. Gomen about the short chapters im just not able to sit and type for a long period of time.

Craze- lol I hope ryoma is in good hands!

Reviewer- XD arigato!

**So the story progresses….**

Chapter 7…the final chapter::sniff::

Ryoma jerks back in fear and gasps, "Y-you wouldn't!"

Fuji laughs maniacally, "Oh but I would Ryoma, I would. Then, Tezuka will be all mine!"

Else where…

Tezuka is getting on his horse, to go save ryoma, when a familiar voice calls out to him, "Chotto! Whats going on? Take me with you! I need to know!"

"Tachibana? Fine, just hurry up! I lost site of them already!" Tezuka demanded. Tachibana jumps up on to the horse and hugs tezuka to hold on. (A/N: lol buchou love! XD)

Back with Ryoma and Fuji

"W-what's that for?" asks the puzzled Ryoma.

"Wow, you aren't that smart are you? These are so your dead body won't float back up again. No one will ever know what happened to you! Muhahaha" Fuji chuckles as he tightens the weights to the ropes.

"Jerk! You really think that you can get your cruddy hands on me?"

Fuji looks at Ryoma at his feet, who is currently tied up. "I do believe you're the one who can't move at the moment, so I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, gaki." Ryoma grinds his teeth, knowing that what Fuji says is true. "I always thought wou as a prespectable person, but it seems like I was wrong."

"Well, you know what they say, all is fair in love and war!" Fuji replied.

Ryoma is on the verge of tears, as he chokes out, "Kunimitsu…Where are you…hayaku onegai…"

"I'm sorry to say, no one will be able to save you now!"

Suddenly amongst the crowded forest of leaves, Ryoma heard a faint sound to hooves of horses running closer and closer. "Tezuka…"

Tachibana is on the back of the horse ridding towards the river. "Are we there yet? My bum hurts."

"Look, there is something by the rivier… I hope we're not too late." Tezuka replied.

Fuji listens to the sound of the hooves coming closer. "Hmm… best get you in that icy lake!"

"Yada!! No!! hanase! Tezuka!! Tasukete Onegai!" Ryoma yells frantically as Fuji scoops him up and holds him over the bridge. "Have a nice swim Ryoma-san." Fuji smirks.

Time seemed to slow down as Fuji threw Ryoma into the river. "Tezuka!" Ryoma yells once again as he crashes into the water. As he is being dragged down to the water, happy memories of him and Tezuka as flashing through his mind. "I love you Tezuka…" Ryoma says to himself, falling into oblivion.

TBC…

Gomen everyone…it took a long time for me to update cuz school started again after winter break and I was really busy with it >. … . anyways, yea…sorry about the short chapter too…;; I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to the last one, so stick with it!

Ryokittie


	8. notice

HEY YOU GUYS

IM SOOOO SRY! I didn't get to update for like EVER! Cuz we were busy with final tests and then the trimester and then all those other lil tests in between…ALSO! I left our ficcie at my friends house so I had to get it….and shes gonna bring that soon >. 

I also have SAT classes on the weekends so I prob get around to finishing it until like…a week or so later SO SRY! It's the last chapter too so I hope u guys haven't forgotten about this story yet ;;

If u wanna yell at me and stuff…or just wanna say hi, here is my

AIM sn:

Zukabunni

Anyways,

3 itsumo,

Ryokitte


	9. Final chapter

**Last time on Gone With the Wind Tenipuri Style…**

Fuji listens to the sound of the hooves coming closer. "Hmm… best get you in that icy lake!"

"Yada! No! hanase! Tezuka! Tasukete Onegai!" Ryoma yells frantically as Fuji scoops him up and holds him over the bridge. "Have a nice swim Ryoma-san." Fuji smirks.

Time seemed to slow down as Fuji threw Ryoma into the river. "Tezuka!" Ryoma yells once again as he crashes into the water. As he is being dragged down to the water, happy memories of him and Tezuka as flashing through his mind. "I love you Tezuka…" Ryoma says to himself, falling into oblivion.

**This is the LAST CHAPTER! Thank you all those who reviewed! And thanks for keeping up with the REALLY slow updates. Anyways on with the conclusion of the story! **

**FINAL CHAPTER**

"Maa maa Ryoma-kun, we can't get too rowdy now." Fuji smirked while scooping Ryoma up and holding him above the gushing river. "Have a nice swim"

Ryoma thrashes about as he in Fuji's grip. "TEZUKA!" Hitting the cold icy water, Ryoma closes his eyes and thinks of all the good things that he and Tezuka had shared.

FLAHSBACK

"My name is Ryoma Echizen. Nice to meet you Tezuka-san" Ryoma greeted the first time him and Tezuka met.

"Ne... Tezuka-san…"

"Nani?"

"…nandemonai"

Tezuka sees Ryoma shivering and takes off his jacket and drapes them over Ryoma's shoulder"

Ryoma blushes as he pulls the jacket closer to him. "A…Arigato."

Tezuka takes a hold of Ryoma's hands, and Ryoma looks up at him puzzled. "Ne Ryoma.. go on a date with me."

Ryoma looks surprised at first but his expression softens and he replies, "Hai."

Tezuka was waiting for Ryoma at the end of the stairs and Ryoma comes running down the stairs knowing little that he steped on his shoelace. "ACK!" The next thing he remembers is falling into strong pare of arms. Ryoma looks up and stares at the hazel eyes. He found himself getting closer and closer to Tezuka, until their lips meet and thus began their love story.

ENDFLASH BACK

Ryoma felt his eyes tingling even under the water. "Doushite…doushite Tezuka! Why did our love end up like this?" Ryoma let darkness drift over him as he said his final words. "I love you Tezuka!"

Tezuka sees Ryoma being dropped in to the water and urges his horse faster. "RYOMA!"

Moments after, he is diving into the water and he grabs on to something that feels like Ryoma's hands and pulls up. "Ryoma!"

Tezuka can feel the weight growing heavier has his clothes are getting wet, and starts to sink as well. Fuji, worried that Tezuka might drown yells at him to let of to Ryoma.

"I won't give up Fuji! He's been taken away from me once, and I won't loose him again!" Fuji opens his eyes to an unbelievable blinding light emitting from Tezuka as he blasts out of the water with Ryoma in his arms.

Tezuka gently places Ryoma on the ground and shakes him. "Ryoma! Ryoma! Don't leave me all alone here!" With tears gathering in his eyes, Tezuka wipes the hair out of Ryoma face, as he presses his lips against Ryoma's. (a/n: sry for intruding, but Tezuka is doing CPR not just kissing .)

Fuji strolls along and stands in front of the pair. "Mada mada Kunimitsu… it seems its too late for the brat, but its ok, I'm still here and I won't leave you!"

"URUSAI! I'm not going to give up on you Ryoma! Please come back!"

Fuji is clearly ticked off and lightly kicks the supposed dead body. "Ah… too bad…he was so young and handsome too…"

"Fuji! I've had enough of your games!" Tezuka yells as he grabs Fuji's legs and throws him off balance.

Tezuka's attention is immediately back to Ryoma as the little boy wonder starts to cough up water." Te..Tezuka.."

"Ryoma!" Tezuka grabs Ryoma and pull him into an embrace "Thank god!"

"Daijobu…Kunimitsu…datte…datte orewa suki dayo…" Ryoma coughs out and gently smiles.

Tezuka takes his coat off and puts it over Ryoma and hugs him. "I'm so glad your ok…I don't know what I would have done without you… Aishiteru."

Ryoma snuggles closer to Tezuka. "Hai hai…your so warm Kunimitsu…arigato…for saving me. I'm glad it was you who saved me."

Tezuka blushes as he picks Ryoma up and puts him on the horse. "Ah…Ryoma I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

" Sou? Nani"

Tezuka takes a hold of Ryoma's hand and kisses it. "Ryoma… make me the happiest man on earth and please take my hand in marriage."

Ryoma looks up at Tezuka with large eyes and mouth hanging open. "nani? Tezuka! I…I… I don't know what to say!" Ryoma is on the verge of tears and is smiling widely. "I'm…I'm… so happy!

Tezuka kisses Ryoma and smiles, "Just say yes…that's all I need" Ryoma jumps off the horse and grabs Tezuka. "YES TEZUKA! Of course I'll marry you!" Ryoma wipes away the tears and hugs Tezuka tighter. "Yatta! This is the best day of my life! Thank you!"

"I love you Ryoma! Always and forever!"

ALL DONE that was kind of a bad ending…but ITS OK! Its FINISHED! YATTA!

Thanks again for those who stuck by us until the end!

:glomps:

LONG LIVE TEZURYO


End file.
